marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy McIver (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , army | Relatives = John McIver (brother, deceased); Cruz McIver (nephew, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serpent Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = 18'6" | Height2 = (head to tail; 3'11"Category:Height 3' 11" without prosthesis; 6'0"Category:Height 6' 0" before amputation) | Weight = 545 lbs | Weight2 = (as Bushmaster; 102 lbs without prosthesis; 155 lbs before amputation) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shaved Category:Shaved HairBald)Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Snake-like body in place of legs. One retractable claw in each forearm | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human, cyborg, Bushmaster lost his arms and legs in a boating accident. | PlaceOfBirth = Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #310 | HistoryText = Early Life Quincy McIver was born on a Caribbean island. He became a quadruple amputee when he lost his arms and legs in a boating accident while trying to evade the police underwater. Bushmaster Shortly later, the Roxxon Oil Company equipped him with bionic arms and a snake-like tail in the place of the lower half of his body. He took the name "Bushmaster" from his fallen brother, the first Bushmaster. Serpent Society Years later, Sidewinder enlisted Bushmaster to join the criminal trade union known as the Serpent Society. Bushmaster was grateful for the unity and the steady employment. After all, he considered himself to be a freak, and the Society was his best chance in life. In fact, he made a friend in Diamondback, a fellow Society member. On his first mission with the Serpent Society, he was hired by A.I.M. to hunt down M.O.D.O.K.. M.O.D.O.K. severed Bushmaster's artificial appendages, and Diamondback saved Bushmaster's life. He soon received new bionic arms. Viper After the Viper took over the Society, Bushmaster remained loyal to Sidewinder. He was poisoned by the Viper, but was saved by Captain America and Diamondback. He then participated in the Serpent Society's mission to recover mystic objects for Ghaur and Llyra. He withdrew from combat against the X-Men to repay his debt to Diamondback. He was with the Society when Cobra went for revenge against Mister Hyde. Sidewinder, disillusioned by the betrayals of some of the Serpents, had turned over control of the guild to the Cobra, and Bushmaster served him next. At Diamondback's trial, Bushmaster voted to spare her life from a death sentence. After the trial, Bushmaster fought Diamondback, and next, Captain America and Paladin. He was finally taken into custody. He was later released from the Vault. The Serpent Society battled Cap again. and then was taken out at Yankee Stadium. Civil War During the superhuman Civil War, Quincy McIver, like many other villains, was apprehended by Baron Zemo and forced to join Thunderbolts. He briefly appeared along with fellow Serpent Society members King Cobra and Rattler. Kraven's Zoo Alyosha Kravinoff began collecting a zoo of animal-themed superhumans, including Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Kangaroo, Aragorn, Vulture, Mongoose, Man-Bull, Dragon Man, Swarm, Mandrill, Grizzly, Leap-Frog, and Rhino. Bushmaster was apparently killed by Kraven and left face down in the water aboard the sinking ship. In the end, the Punisher managed to sabotage this zoo; though Kraven himself escaped to the Savage Land. New Avengers Later, several Serpent Society members including Bushmaster, fought members of the New Avengers in a semi-tropical locale. He was defeated by Ronin and Luke Cage. X-Men Bushmaster and the Serpent Society are one of the many villains the X-Men took down while protecting San Francisco. They were robbing a bank until they are defeated by Hope Summers. Nick Fury, Jr. Bushmaster and his team try to take out Sergeant Marcus Johnson aka Nick Fury, Jr. Villains for Hire Purple Man tried to form a new criminal empire with the help of Bushmaster, Headhunter, Avalanche, Shocker, Death-Stalker, and Scourge. Gambit Bushmaster and the Serpent Society were at the Club With No Name when Gambit was on the hunt of a fellow thief. Hunted Bushmaster was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. When the force field keeping the criminals inside Central Park dissipated, several superheroes ambushed and apprehended Bushmaster and the other escaped villains. | Powers = * Cybernetically Enhanced: Bushmaster is a quadriplegic who has bionic arms attached to his shoulders and a 14-foot long snake-like tail instead of legs. He can also move at increased speeds and spring up to 30 feet away (or 2 stories straight up). If using his tail in wrestling combat, Bushmaster can fatally constricting his opponent. ** Bionic arms: Bushmaster's bionic arms are equipped with 8" metallic fangs and are tipped with snake venom. His bionic arms are relatively easy to reattach, as they have been severed in the past. ** Cybernetic Tail: Bushmaster's 14-foot long, cybernetic tail allows him to move at 40 mph, leap at least 18 feet from a coiled start, and crush steel pipes up to 6 inches thick. | Abilities = | Strength = * At least normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Cybernetic limbs provide a grip of superhuman force, if not necessarily enhanced lifting ability. | Weaknesses = * Bushmaster is a quadriplegic by accident and he has adapted well to his misfortune. He is still bitter over his condition, and takes out his frustration by committing violent crime. Given the chance to become part of a group, Bushmaster was grateful to Sidewinder and remained loyal to him under pain of death when the Society was overrun by the Viper. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Serpent Saucer. | Weapons = * Fang Blades: Blades that resemble fangs extend from his hands. They contain snake venom. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Leaping Category:Poisonous Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Toxic Category:Serpent Form